Hollywood Heights My Version My Way
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: Eddie and Loren are in Love wit each other. They both being Rockstar and Popstar wit their Albums selling off in stores. Expect alot of Changes, Babies, Weddings, Tattoo's, piercing's, and many many more. Some people going to be popping in and out of the story.
1. Introduction

_**My Version of Hollywood Heights my way**_

_**Introduction**_

_**Loren and Eddie love living together for 3 years and 3 months. They have been touring the cities and the country to see all the fans from around the world. They sometimes during their touring they wish they can spend some time together. Loren and Eddie already went to next level in their lovey dovie relationship. They always wanted to start a family together. They both are a Rockstar and Popstar. Loren's 2**__**nd**__** album had hit off very amazingly and now her 3**__**rd**__** album is about to hit more times harder. Eddie's 4th album will be coming out soon. They were thinking maybe they could become a duo. Mel and Ian love living together for 1year and half. Mel and Ian been traveling through the months since they are both photographers' but Mel loves to film her bestfriend Loren all the time. Nora and Max they are pretty much doing well together since Max wife Katy died in a car accident by oh name is not going to be mention. Tyler is an actor who is actually Loren's half-brother by Trent McCall. Adriana and Phil are married and have a daughter name Sweet Pea. Adriana wanted to get past the past and start over wit Mel and Loren so they did a now they are inseparable. Adriana is staying at home mom and Phil is a paramedic's person. Jasmine is a Rockstar that is bestfriends wit Mel and Lo after they met at one of these festivals but Jasmines always touring the most but still keep in contact wit both of them still. Jake is the manager of Eddie Duran and Loren Tate and Kelly is the manager of the new Talent name Moriah and her husband Brandon is a photographer so they decided move to L.A. and they been married for about a year now. There will be some Big Changes about to be made here. Their well be weddings, babies, tattoo's, piercing's, special surprises and many many more. Some people goin to be popping in and out of the story. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~At Loren's Mom Nora's House~**_

_**(Loren was busy writing songs in her Journal in her old room)**_

_**(Phone Rings) **_

_**(Ring Ring)**_

_**Loren picks up her phone wen she looks at who was calling her**_

_**Loren: Hey Babe Wats up (smiling)**_

_**Eddie: Hey Beautiful Would you love to have a Romantic dinner wit me at our home tonite? (A little nerves wat would she say)**_

_**Loren: (excited) yes! I would love to have dinner wit you tonite at our home baby.**_

_**Eddie: (very excited that she said yes) that's great babe I can't wait to see you tonite. I'll pick you up around 8 o'clock. I Love you Loren.**_

_**Loren: (smiled wit happiness) I Love you 2 sexy. I'll see you later tonite at 8 o'clock.**_

_**Eddie: Bye Boo**_

_**Loren: Bye Baby**_

_** (Both hanged up)**_

_** ~Melissa's & Ian's House~**_

_**(Melissa was busy making out wit Ian on the bed but then got irrupted by her phone)**_

_**Loren: (Calling Mel) Answering**_

_**(Melissa stops kissing Ian wen she's about to answer her phone)**_

_**Ian: Why we stopped kissing for Babe (sad) **_

_**Mel: Cuz my bestfriend Loren is calling me and it might be important though**_

_**Ian: Babe. Fine answer it. I'm going to go get some water out the frig and to make a call.**_

_**Mel: Ok Babe. (Answer it) Hey Loren the Rockstar WATS up WATS going on?**_

_**Loren: Hey Mel I need your HELP! IT'S EMERGENCY ASAP PLEASE HELP ME? (Nerves)**_

_**Mel: Wat for? For Wat?**_

_**Loren: I'm having A Romantic Dinner wit Eddie at our house tonite and I really need a sexy outfit to wear. Help Me Please? (Nerves and excited)**_

_**Mel: Please calm down I got the perfect sexy outfit for you here and bring you something extra special. So I'm on my way Bye. (Grabbing the outfit and the special gift and rushing)**_

_**Ian: Where you goin babe?**_

_**Mel: I have to go help Loren out cuz Eddie is making a romantic dinner for Loren and she needs a sexy outfit so I got her an outfit for her and something extra special. So I have to go. I love you Babe Bye. (Kissed Ian)**_

_**Ian: Ok Love I Love you too. Go do your special stylish thing you know you can do it. (Kissed back)**_

_**Mel: I will do my very best (smiling and then I left out the door into the car)**_

…_**.. 5 Mins Later**_

_** ~At Nora's House~**_

_**(Knocking on the door)**_

_**Loren: (rushing and out of breath and yelling) Here I come (opens the door Mel was standing their then I pulled her in)**_

_**Mel: I'm here I'm here. Here is your sexy outfit for tonite and here's something extra special for later on if you know wat I mean.**_

_**Loren: Mel Thank you so much. An all you need to do is my hair, make-up, pick out the accessories, and my shoes to make me sexier & hotter to knock Eddie's socks off. (Laughing)**_

_**Mel: Ok Loren let's get to work then. (Smiling and excited)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~Meanwhile at Eddie's and Loren's Home~**_

_**Eddie: (thinking) this is the biggest nite of my life eva so I have to get this place looking all romantically looking wit light blue and pink roses and wit lite up candles all around the penthouse leading into the bedroom and maybe the bathroom too in case. Oh I need to start making the lasagna that's Loren's favorite food. Make a couple of hearts wit the light blue and pink roses and lite up in the bedroom too. Loren is goin to love this. (Excited)My thinking got interrupted by someone knocking on my door**_

_**(Knock knock)**_

_**Eddie: (yells) Coming (rushing to open the door)**_

_** Opens the door **_

_**Ian: Hey mate wats up. I hear that you planning a big romantic dinner for your girlfriend Loren.**_

_**Eddie: Who told you that Let me guest Mel**_

_**Ian: You guessed right mate cuz Loren had called Mel an interrupting me and Mel make out session on our bed. So Mel answers the phone and she was like Loren needed a sexy outfit for your romantic. Mel says that she got the perfect sexy outfit for her and plus a something extra special for later for you (smiling)**_

_**Eddie: (smiling wit excitement) Oh really I can't wait to see this sexy outfit that Mel got Loren and this special something extra gift too.**_

_**Ian: I think that the outfit is going to knock your socks off and going to be blown away wit that special extra something too.**_

_**Eddie: I think so too and I haven't seen yet.**_

_**Then there's another knock at the door**_

_**Eddie: (yells) I'm coming (open the door)**_

_**Max: Hey Eddie, hey Ian I didn't even see you there. (Walking in) **_

_**Eddie: Hey pops Wats up**_

_**Ian: Hey Max**_

_**Max I'm just seeing is you ready to propose to Loren tonite?**_

_**Ian: Huh! Wat? You're proposing to Loren tonite?**_

_**Eddie: Yes I am.**_

_**Ian: I'm sooo proud of you mate(sits back while they talked)**_

_**Eddie: Ian thanks that means alot … coming from you and so wat were you saying pops**_

_**Max: I was saying that I want to give you your mom's ring to Loren cuz I approve of her and I love Loren as a daughter. She's very special and one of kind.**_

_**Eddie: Thank you sooooo much Pops I know she's definitely going to love it sooo much**_

_**Max: I bet she will. I kind of customize it a bit by putting a big light blue diamond in the middle wit a pink & sliver diamonds around it all the way. I got it engraved MK on it to remind you of me and your mom. Your mom would've been so proud of you and be very approval of Loren if she was here. You're mom would've been ok that I changed the ring to make it more special for Loren. You told light blue and pink was her favorite color right.**_

_**Eddie: Yes it is. That looks awesome pops I love it and I know mom would've been very approval of Loren. I just wish she was here though. (Smiling and happy wit a little tears)**_

_**Max: Me too. I just can't wait for Loren to see the ring.**_

_**Eddie: Oh I bought Loren a necklace wit my name on the front of it and on the back it says Forever and Always.**_

_**Max: That's so beautiful I love it and I know she goin to love it too.**_

_**Eddie: Well thanks again pop (smiling) I pretty kind of nervous though.**_

_**Max: Your welcome don't be. Loren will be surprise. Well I have to go meet up wit Nora at MK in a few mins. So good luck bye son bye Ian. (Hugged both I and Ian then left)**_

_** ~Back to Ian and Eddie~**_

_**Ian: That ring does look sooo amazing though. I'm goin to ride wit you to meet up wit Mel. So since I'm here I'm going to help you cook the lasagna while you get all the light blue and pink roses and lite up all the candles and put them around this living room to your guy's bedroom. **_

_**Eddie: Thanks Ian you're a life savior.**_

_**Ian: Your welcome I'm here to help you in any kind of way.**_

…_**. 20 mins later it's almost close to the time to pick up his soon to be his fiancé**_

_**Eddie: Oh shit we got to go. (Thinking) I have to check that everything is needed to be in the right place and the lasagna looks all good.**_

_**Ian: Everything is good Loren is goin to love it.**_

_**Eddie: Done (lighting up the last of the candles) Ian let's go (now leaving our penthouse to go get Loren and nervous)**_

_** ~Back at Nora's House~**_

_**Loren: (Mel almost done getting me ready and then my phone vibrate from a txt message from Eddie and open the phone)**_

_**Eddie and Loren txting **_

_**Eddie txt: Hey Beautiful I'm on my way (smiling)**_

_**Loren's txt: Ok sexy can't wait to see you love you**_

_**Eddie's txt: I can't wait to see you too Love you too Oh Ian is wit me so he can meet up wit Mel**_

_**Loren's txt: Ok sexy bye**_

_**Eddie's txt: bye**_

_**End of Eddie's and Loren's txt messaging**_

…_**.. 15 mins or so….. Eddie and Ian arrives at Nora's**_

_**Eddie: (nervous)**_

_**Ian: (knocks on the door)**_

_**Loren: Mel can you please get the door for me please (smiling and staring in mirror making sure everything looks good as I say sexy)**_

_**Mel: Yea sure (walks out of Loren's old room and walks to the door to open it) Hey Eddie Hey babe come in Loren is almost ready. Have a seat while you both wait**_

_**Eddie: Thanks Mel (giving Mel a hug) I knew you were going to be here**_

_**Mel: Just helping out my bestfriend Loren wit the sexy outfit that I gave her that will knock your socks off. (I whisper to Eddie) I know about the romantic dinner and it there something else to this romantic dinner. Tell me I won't say a word I promise.**_

_**Eddie: (whispering back to Mel) I'll tell you. I'm going to propose to Loren I'm giving her my mom's ring and I'm giving her a necklace too. (Smiling)**_

_**Mel: OMG! I'm sooo excited now so that's why you ask her to have a romantic dinner wit you. It's sooo romantically wit you. I know Loren is going to Loves it.**_

_**Eddie: Thanks Mel. Shhh don't say a word. It's just between me, you, Ian, papa Max, and Nora.**_

_**Mel: I got it. My Lips are sealed Promise. Now let me go check on Loren to see if she's ready.**_

_** ~In Loren's Old Room~**_

_**Loren: How do I look in this outfit Mel?**_

_**Mel: OMG! You look so super sexy you're going to knock Eddie's socks off.**_

_**Loren: Thank you sooo much for this sexy outfit and this special extra something too. I love it**_

_**Mel: Your Welcome they don't call me Mighty Mel for nothing. I'm sooo happy for you (smiling) don't forget to call me wit all the details (about to walk out the room)**_

_**Loren: Ok I will (Mel walks out the room into the living room)**_

_**Then Melissa calls out Loren's full name**_

_**Mel: (yelling) Loren Monique Tate get your ass out here now**_

_**Loren: (yelling back) I'm coming gezz**_

_**Loren finally comes out looking soooo sexy, hott and amazing wearing a tight light blue wit a pink in it and wit light blue jewelry and light blue 6inch high heels. Loren's hair was curled. Eddie's mouth jaw dropped**_

_**Loren: Hey Babe**_

_**Eddie: (speechless) WOW Babe you look amazing and phenomenal.**_

_**Eddie was wearing his leather jacket wit white shirt and black leather pants too wit white and black shoes. His hair already looked sexy.**_

_**Loren: Thanks Babe you look sooo handsome (kisses Eddie lips then I put my tongue in mouth and continuing kissing him passionately and whispers in his ear) I can't wait for tonite I have a very special surprise for you**_

_**Eddie: (whispers back) I can't wait to see this very special surprise. You're ready to go babe**_

_**Loren: Yea babe**_

_**Mel: Wait. don't forget to say hi to Ian cuz he is sitting right here and oh let me take some pictures of you 2 lovebirds on this romantic occasion.**_

_**Loren: Oh Ok you can take some pictures. Oh I'm sorry Ian Hi**_

_**Ian: It's alright Loren you were just looking at Eddie the whole time I understand completely so let me take these pictures so you 2 can get out of here (smiling)**_

_**Eddie & Loren: Ok let's do it**_

… _**2 mins later done taking pictures**_

_**Mel: Ok you 2 crazy kids get out of here bye Loren and Eddie. Come on Ian let's go so we can go home Babe. **_

_**Eddie & Loren: Bye Mel and Ian Love you**_

_**Mel grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him out of the house and got into the car and left. Eddie and Loren left out of the house so Loren can lock it behind her so Eddie walked Loren to the car to open the door for her.**_

_**Loren: Thank you Babes you are being the best gentlemen (kisses Eddie before he closed the door for Loren when she sat down in the seat)**_

_**Eddie: Your welcome beautiful (rushes to get into the car and then he drove off)**_

…_**.. 15 mins later ….**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**~Arrived at the Penthouse~**

**(Eddie parked his car and rushed to go open the door for his beautiful Loren)**

**Eddie: Here we are beautiful at our home (takes Loren's hand to help her out of the car)**

**Loren: Thank you Sexy (smiling and gave him a quick kiss)**

**Eddie and Loren walked inside a passed the doorman Jeffery who likes Loren cuz she always nice and stops to talk to him too.**

**Eddie & Loren: Hey Jeffery**

**The Doorman Jeffery: Good Evening Mr. Duran and Ms. Tate**

**Loren and Eddie walked into the elevator then Eddie softly push Loren against the wall started kissing her neck and lips so romantically for a couple of mins then Eddie pulls back. This elevator isn't just and ordinary elevator it's their very own private elevator. Eddie then pulled out a scarf from his back pocket then covered Loren's eyes so she won't see the special surprise.**

**Eddie: No Peeking Babe**

**Loren: I'm not going to peek. Wats going on?**

**Eddie: I have a very special surprise plan for you babe.**

**Loren: (getting nervous and excited) Eddie wats this very special surprise plan. I'm worried.**

**Eddie: (smiling) don't worry babe you'll see **

**The Elevator doors open. Eddie helps Loren walk to the front door.**

**Loren: (smiling wit a little nervous) are we here?**

**Eddie: Yes beautiful (smiling then unlocks the door and then helps Loren inside still wit the scarf covering her eyes)**

**Eddie closes the behind them. Then Eddie had a dozen of light blue and pink roses on the side of him.**

**Loren: May I take off this scarf off yet babe.**

**Eddie: Not yet (picked up the roses on the side of me and put the light blue and pink roses in Loren's hands) now you can take the scarf off.**

**Loren: (took the scarf off and standing their speechless wit having my favorite color roses in my hands) WOW! Babe this looks sooooo amazing. I Love it and I Love the way our home look wit all the light blue and pink rose petals and lite up candles all around the living room. Plus I Love these dozen of flower and they are my favorite color I love you sooooooooo much babe.**

**Eddie: I Love you sooooooooo much too and I knew you would love them.**

**Loren: (started tongue kissing Eddie so passionately) **

**It turned into making out session **

…**. 15 mins later they pulled away from each other.**

**Eddie: Hey babes are you hungry I know I am. I made your favorite food**

**Loren: Yea sexy I'm so hungry**

**Eddie walked Loren into the kitchen hand and hand. Loren put the roses in a water vase.**

**Eddie: Let's eat**

**Loren: OMG! Eddie you made lasagna just for me. Thank you so much I Love you**

**Eddie Yea I made it cuz I knew it was your favoritest I Love you too**

**Eddie then pulled out the chair for Loren to sit down**

**Loren: (sat down after Eddie pulled the chair out) thank you this lasagna looks delicious**

**Eddie: (smiling) your welcome I be trying.**

**Loren: Well you did a great job babe and it's so romantic**

…**.. 10 mins later Loren and Eddie were done eating so Eddie took Loren's hand and directed her back into the living room.**

** ~Meanwhile at Ian's and Mel's House~**

**Mel: Loren looked so hott in that outfit that I made for her.**

**Ian: She did. Babe. Do you want to continue wat we were doing earlier before we were interrupt. Oh I can't wait to hear wat would Loren say about the proposal though**

**Mel: Me too and yea we can continue wat we were doing earlier**

**Ian and Mel started goin at it for a very long time and they took pictures of each other doing crazy stuff in their house. It was pretty clear that they loved each other sooo much.**

** ~Back at Loren's and Eddie's Penthouse~**

**(Eddie and Loren walking back into the living room then Eddie sat Loren down on the couch)**

**Loren: (smiling) I love the way you did this all for me. Like I said its soooo romantic and bestest surprises eva.**

**Eddie: Oh babe your surprises are hardly done yet (smiling)**

**Loren: Oh really I'm curious (smiling and kissed Eddie's lips so romantically) **

**Eddie: I have 2 something special things to give you (smiling)**

**Loren: Wat is it? (Nervous but still smiles) **

**Eddie: I would Love to give the 1****st**** special thing I have for you. This necklace for you to know how much I love u. This necklace represents me and our love for one another. I hope that you will love it.**

**Eddie gives Loren the necklace and put it in her hand.**

**Loren: Aw Eddie I love it. It's very beautiful. Can you help me put it on?**

**Eddie: Yea babe I would love too.**

**Eddie helps Loren put on the necklace. Eddie had one more surprise for Loren. All of sudden Eddie gets up from the couch and got down on one knee. Pulls out a little blue box and opens it.**

**Loren: OH MY GOD! Eddie (getting tearie eyes a little)**

**Eddie: (inhale and exhale) I Love you Loren Elizabeth Tate. You are the sexiest, wonderful, smart, talented and beautiful woman I ever met. You had walked into my life change my world in the most unexpected way every moment that we spend together you fill me up wit found spirits. We are so much alike from the moment you tweeted me as love_2_love you. Your poetic lyrics were wonderful. I knew there was something just as amazing beautiful about the writer. And wen I first finally met you on the night of songwriting contest yes you were late but I was truly desperate to meet you and it killed me of though you weren't coming my heart sank with every passing minute and then just of the blue you busted through ….through the doors… saying I'm here I'm here I'm Loren Tate. The minute you had walked in you took my breath away and I knew we would be together. Wen you won the contest you were surprised, speechless and shocked you was about to say something then all of sudden you had fainted right on stage thank god I had catch you since I was by you after I had called your name. Wen we started hanging out it was something about you pulled me to you. I want you no one else other then you for the rest of my life. I Love you so much wit all my heart and soul and all of my being. I really can only thank god that he lead me to you. No one eva will eva come close to you. You're the most important person in my life. I will never leave you and I will do everything in my power to protect you. You remind me of my mom Katy so much. We trust each other 100% truly. Are connection is unbelievable and some people don't understand it except maybe our parents and Mel. I'm soooo crazy about you in so many ways. We will have how many kids you want to have. We will be going on tours together and we both will have a lot of albums out and sold out. You like me for me not the Eddie Duran the Rockstar. You treat me just a regular person. I will do anything for you. We will grow old together and die together So Loren Elizabeth Tate I ask would you do the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man in the universe and be my wife?**

**Loren just sat there for a while speechless as has the blue box open wit a big blue diamond wit pink and silver around it ring that was belongs to his Loving Mom Katy. May Katy R.I.P. It made happy from ear to ear and made her eyes teary about every beautiful word from his sexy mouth.**

**Loren: Oh Eddie yes I will marry you. Yes Infinity time infinity. I love you soooo much too. (Happy and excited)**

**Eddie nervousness calm down within a nano second of the one word at this moment he knew his life would change foreva. Eddie got up all teary eyes and happy slipping his Mom's ring on Loren's finger. He got up and put Loren on his lap and sat down on the couch and then Loren started kissing him hott and heavy passionately turning into a long make out session.**

… **About 30 mins later they gently pull away**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_** ~At the MK Club/Max's House~**_

_**Max: Hey Nora**_

_**Nora: Hey Wat's going on?**_

_**Max: Nothing much around here yet**_

_**Nora: Wat do you mean yet wats happening? (Curious) **_

_**Max: Well Eddie is going to propose to Loren tonite. He's giving her his Mom's Ring.**_

_**Nora: Wow I'm so happy and excited for them. That's sooo nice of to let Loren have Katy's ring. I'm glad that you trust Loren wit Katy's ring and I know that she would take very good care of the ring. So happy (tearing a little and smiling)**_

_**Max: I'm happy I Love Loren like a daughter I know Loren is going to take very good care of Katy's ring I trust her cuz I know that Eddie Loves Loren very much . (Smiled then kissed Nora on the lips)**_

_**Nora: May I ask you very important question?**_

_**Max: yea wat is it**_

_**Nora: Would you like to move in wit me please?**_

_**Max: I would love to move in wit you Nora I Love you**_

_**Nora: I Love you too (started kissing Max wit happiness) **_

___**~Back at Loren's and Eddie's Penthouse~**_

_**Loren: (excited) I'm sooo happy and full wit Love for you Eddie Duran (kissing)**_

_**Eddie: Mrs. Duran you look so hot right now that you make me wanna do things to you like you haven't seen yet (smiling and still kissing)**_

_**Loren: Oh really like haven't done it already.**_

_**Eddie: So you wanna get started Mrs. Duran (kissing and then I picked Mrs. Duran up and pinned her up against the wall)**_

_**Loren: (moaning) Oh Eddie (he started caressing me wit his hands on her hair and to her back)**_

_**Eddie still have Loren pent up against the wall. Eddie was still caressing and started kissing her neckline sending tingles down her spine.**_

_**Eddie: (whispering) I love you sooo much Mrs. Duran**_

_**Loren: (whispering back) I Love you too sooo much Eddie**_

_**They were already indulged into a hot and heavy very passionate caress of kisses. He started untying her very sexy light blue wit a pink dress letting it fall to the floor then she took an lifted his shirt over his head and then unzipped his pants letting it fall to floor leaving just his boxers on and just leaving her just wit her panties on cuz she didn't have a bra on wit her dress. Duh. She is kissing his neckline and his lips all over. He then kissing her and caressing her back and then her boob. That felt so good so he lifted her up onto having her legs wrapped his wait and wrapping her arm around his neck. Eddie still has Loren's arm and legs wrapped around him so he carried her upstairs to the bedroom. Eddie laid Loren down gently on top of her. So Loren took off Eddie's boxers and Eddie took off her sexy panties while he was still on top of her. Their Bodies began intertwined in one another. Loren rolled Eddie over so she can be on top of him. Kissing up and down his neck, lips and his sexy lips of his while she let him enter her pussy while she was still on top of him. Loren was grinding on him wit a steady beat then picked up fast while Eddie was caressing her boobs and her back. Eddie rolled back on top of Loren. She started to moaning loud as she can be. She feels him inside her penetrating her bursting into explosions of pain and pleasure so sexy and hot wit their bodies together. They letting out hidden scorching of emotions, she let out a climatic pleasure screaming in French" je Te veux que vous l'interieur de moi … tub el homme! Vous vous sentez bien foutu! Oui! Oui! N'arrete pas! N'arrete pas! Plus vite plus vite." Then he picked her back up a put her back against the wall again having her arms against the wall too well still doing it while kissing her neck, feeling on her boobs. She back to having her legs wrapped around his waist. Still having her high heels on but they will slip off anytime now. Just loving their bodies penetrating against each other while he has Loren still against the wall. Loren's sense awakened in so many wonderful ways. Levels- the taste of his kisses, the touch of his hotness wet skin against hers wen they went back to the bed. The smell his sweat the sounds of their hearts beating and vibrating throughout her body, all down to the tip of her toes.**_

_**Loren: (still moaning and whispers) I Love you Eddie Duran so much I can't wait to be your wife.**_

_**Eddie: (whispers back) I Love you too Mrs. Duran so much. I can't wait to be your husband. (Started kissing again)**_

_**Now the kissing and touching continued in an intense powerful motion still wit moaning and screaming in French words again saying je te veux que vous l'interieur de moi… tu bel homme! Vous vous sentez bien foutu! Oui! Oui! N' arête pas! N'arrete pas! Plus vite plus vite all throughout the rest of the night til the break of dawn from doing going to the living room couch, the floor, by the piano, on the table and then back to the bedroom floor, the wall again and then finally back on bed as they finally fell asleep wit in each other's arms around each other and kind of hearing each other's heart beats. They body mixed wit in the sheets. It was pretty wild night for them it was just so romantic, hott & heavy, and they had sex almost everywhere in their penthouse. Eddie and Loren Love each other unconditionally. It's was like they were meant for each other and no one is going to get in their way of their destiny to be together Forever and Always. To the Moon and Back. Eddie always knew from the day he met Loren that she was his soulmate for forever and for life. Loren got to know the normal guy Eddie not the Rockstar side. They care about each other and never won't to be apart from each other. Their Love for one another is like no other. Everytime they be making out they always be out of breath. They always have their family and friends to support them in every decision they make. Eddie Loves Nora as a mom and always think of Mel as his sister. Loren Love papa Max as a dad and always Love Mel as her sister. **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_** ~Phil's and Adriana's House~**_

_**Phil: Good Morning babe and Sweet Pea**_

_**Adriana: Good Morning Honey (wit Sweat Pea on her waist) getting breakfast ready and getting Sweat Pea milk ready.**_

_**Phil: (kissed Adriana on the lips and kissed Sweet Pea) babe this breakfast smells good**_

_**Adriana: Thanks Hun (sat Sweet Pea down in her chair)**_

… _**10 mins later Breakfast was ready**_

_**Phil: Let's eat babe**_

_**Adriana: Ok here I came wit our foods don't rush me**_

_**Phil: My bad sorry I love you **_

_**Adriana: I Love you too. I have to call Mel in a bit (Sweet Pea was still drinking her milk)**_

_**Phil: OK Babes**_

_** ~ At Ian's and Mel's House~**_

_**Ian and Mel was still making out on the bed and talking all nite until morning.**_

_**Ian: Babe I just love you so much right now**_

_**Mel: I Love you too so much right now (smiling and continued with the kissing)**_

_**Ian: (caressing Mel's back)**_

_**Mel: (pushes Ian down on the bed and got on top of him)**_

_**Ian: Oh Love being naughty Huh (taking Mel's clothes off)**_

_**Mel: Yea so wat you know you love it (taking Ian's clothes off too)**_

_**One thing led to another they had made love all over their bedroom. It was hot and steamy full wit love for each other.**_

… _**10 mins later Adriana called Mel. Mel was just done making love to Ian.**_

_**Adriana calling me…**_

_**Answers the phone **_

_**Mel: Hey sissy wats up**_

_**Adriana: Nothing much just got done cooking for your brother and Sweet Pea. Wats goin on wit you sissy? How's Lo doing?**_

_**Mel: Me and Ian just got done making Love (Ian started kissing me on my neck while I was talking to Adriana) stop Ian (laughs) I'm on the phone wit my sissy so like I was saying Lo is doing very well now. You'll know her still living wit Eddie. I 'ma call Lo later anyway though.**_

_**Adriana: EW and that's good that Lo had moved in wit Eddie 2 years ago and that she's happy. I can't wat to see her.**_

_**Mel: Well by yesterday Loren and Eddie are more than that (smiling and wit Ian saying Shh don't tell her) Ok I won't**_

_**Adriana: Wat do you mean about Loren and Eddie are being more than a couple since yesterday?**_

_**Mel: You know that I can't kiss and tell. I'ma wait until she tells you.**_

_**Adriana: Well I can't wait to hear it though (smiling)**_

_**Mel: I'm goin to go call Lo so I'ma talk to you later sissy bye love you**_

_**Adriana: Bye sissy Love you too.**_

_** (Both hung up)**_

_**2 years ago Loren, Mel and Adriana had finally made up cuz Adriana was very nasty and did bad things to Mel and Loren especially Loren so but since Adriana was pregnant wit Phil's baby and proposes to her. Phil gave her ultimatum that she has to change her ways and make up wit Mel and Loren if she want to be part of this family. So Adriana made up wit Mel and Loren after Adriana apologizing they finally forgave her. So they now became to be inseparable from one another. They go shopping and do many other things together. You can hardly get them to be separated in many mins. They surely always calling, video chat, and txting each other. It drives their man's crazy. They bounded like sister's as me the writer called it sissys.**_

_** ~Loren's and Eddie's Penthouse~**_

_**Mel speed dialed Loren's number and called**_

_**Loren was still asleep wrapped around in Eddie's arms. Then all of sudden her phone rings. Thank god it didn't wake up Eddie. But her phone was on Eddie's side of bed so she quietly reached over Eddie's sexy naked body an grabbed it.**_

_**Loren: (woken up by her phone) Hey Mel wats up (in her sleepy voice)**_

_**Mel: Nothing much just checking up on you.**_

_**Loren: Just woken up from you calling me and I'm doing real good right now (looking down at her beautiful ring that was Eddie's mom Katy ring and whispers) I'm trying not to wake up Eddie**_

_**Mel: (trying to Whisper back) I'm sorry. Wat were you 2 doing last nite? Huh**_

_**Loren: (whispers and smiling) Well Eddie asked me to marry him and he gave a beautiful necklace wit his name on it.**_

_**Mel: OMG wat did you say**_

_**Loren: I said Yes. He planned everything wit laying light blue and pink roses and lite up candles all around the living room and the bedroom it was sooo romantic that he did just for me. He even made me my favorite food lasagna too.**_

_**Mel: Aw Oh Loren I'm soooo happy for you and Eddie. Adriana misses you**_

_**Loren: (whispers) Dang it I woke up Eddie. Tell Adriana that I misses her too. We all going to hang out soon. I'm sooo happy and excited. (Smiling)**_

_**Eddie: (woke up) Good Morning Mrs. Duran Who are you talking to on the phone? (Smiling and kisses Loren on the lips)**_

_**Loren: Good Morning to you too Mr. Amazing. I'm talking to Mel. She was just checking up on me. I told her that you propose to me and you gave me a necklace wit your name on it.**_

_**Loren had got up an put on one of Eddie's shirts then got back on the bed on top of Eddie.**_

_**Eddie: Hey Mel (smiling and started kissing Loren's neckline playing wit her)**_

_**Loren: (moaning while still on the phone wit Mel) stop Eddie (giggling) you know I'm on the phone wit Mel**_

_**Mel: Oh Loren I'm sooo happy for you and Eddie. You guys deserved to be happy and ya'll belong together. Hello Earth to Loren. Is he doing something like kiss all over you?**_

_**Loren: Uh Huh **_

_**Eddie was doing more than Mel think cuz Loren was on top of Eddie. He was caressing her under his shirt while she was on the phone wit Mel.**_

_**Eddie: (still caressing her back wit his hands under the shirt) I can't control myself cuz you look so damn sexy in my shirt right now but I may I say again damn.**_

_**Mel: Lo Earth to Loren (smiling and wondering wat Loren is doing)**_

_**Loren: (moaning while still on the phone wit Mel and on top of Eddie) I'm here Mel Now wat you were saying**_

_**Mel: I was saying that I'm I mean me and Ian is sooo happy for you and Eddie.**_

_**Loren: Thank you sooo much Mel that means a lot. I made a decision of you being my Maid of Honor and I want you to video tape the whole thing. I want Adriana to my be one of my bridesmaids (caressing Eddie chest)**_

_**Mel: I'm honored to be your Maid of Honor and be able to video tape my bestfriends wedding too.**_

_**Loren: Oh we need Ian to photographs our wedding pictures and Eddie wants Ian to be his Bestman. **_

_**Eddie all of sudden fell asleep again on Loren while she was on the phone wit Mel and while she was caressing his chest WOW!**_

_**Mel: We need to have a Girl's Night for real so we start planning the wedding though.**_

_**Loren: (little mad at Eddie cuz he fall asleep on her) we will. Can I call you later cuz I have something to do right now?**_

_**Mel: Mum hum ok Loren go back to Eddie Love you Lo**_

_**Loren: Ok Mel Love you too**_

_** (Both hanged up and Loren put her phone back on Eddie's bedside)**_

_**So Loren decides to wake him up while she was still on top of him by Loren leaned forward and started kissing him all over his face to his chest. Eddie was feeling her Love for him across her body. She ran down her hands down his arm. So it was plenty of his warm skin was exposed. She let her hands travel down over his hips and down his thigh while still on top of him. Eddie let out a low growled and started to move. He reached out his hands grabbing her waist and pulling her toward him.**_

_**Eddie: (whispered) Loren**_

_**Eddie has opened his eyes and stared back at Loren as she ran her hands across his chest again.**_

_**Eddie: (whispered again) Mrs. Duran I could get used to this every night **_

_**Loren: Huh oh really**_

_**Eddie: oh yea (smiling)**_

_**Loren: That's good to know Mr. Duran**_

_**He kissed her neck and traveled down her collar bone tugging the neck of his t-shirt that she had put on to allow him excess. Eddie scents was intoxicated cuz of the expensive soap she joked about surrounded her as it radiated off of him and our sheets. Eddie's hands seemed to travel all over Loren's body. Loren's body in such intimate contact wit his strong muscular body caused her to shiver. His skin, his scents and his energy were all around her.**_

_**Eddie's hand traveled up her back and cradled her head as he gave her a soul piercing kisses and then she allowed him to excess his dick inside her pussy. It took all her strength not moan as he tilted his head to made it more deepened it. His hands traveled back down her backside and squeezed her hips against it. This time she couldn't control herself having pleasurable screaming again in French je Te veux que l'interieur de moi… tu bel homme! Vous vous sentez bien foutu! Oui! Oui! N'arrete pas! N'arrete pas! Plus vite plus vite having that escaping her lips once again. She again still never felt anything like this before. Loren wanted to be the one wit Eddie as many times she wanted to be. It was as if her skin was keeping her prisoner and fighting to get out more she eva known.**_

_**Eddie tingled his hands wit her hands and slowed pace of their kiss he stretched his hands over his head pulling her down onto him even more. Her knees of their own volition had slid down his waist and she was straddling his hips.**_

_**Eddie: (broken the kissing and the caressing) I Love you beyond anything physical. Wat we have is more spiritual and more emotional**_

_**Loren and Eddie were breathing heavily cuz of the intense of their Love making.**_

_**Loren: We have this excited and romantic connection that can't be described. I will Love You too til the moon and back**_

_**Loren and Eddie knew from the moment that they met they were going to be together for the rest of their lives wen Eddie put that very special ring on her finger. It was like happiness all around them 2. That's wen Loren was glad that Eddie came into her life for a reason. It's like that Eddie's Mom Katy sent Loren to be just for him and him only. They both know that their Love is real very much real. She grabbed the bottom of Eddie's shirt she had on and pulled it up over her head in one quick motion. Tossing his shirt that she had on, on the floor. She leaned down once again making contact wit his chest alots of times it was skin on skin. Eddie still has his dick inside of her so then she kept on grinding him slower and fast. The intimate touches were soooo minding blowing so many times again and again. Eddie's hands caressing her back leaving a trail of searching heat where he touches her again. Sooooo hott right now.**_

_**Eddie: We will always love each other Forever and Always and to the Moon and Back.**_

_**Eddie kisses Loren again and rolled her over on her back while he drank in her body wit his eyes. Their Love for one another was sooooo deep. It was only pure joining of the 2 soulmates destined to find one another and meet as one.**_

_** ~Tyler's Apartment~**_

_** (Thinking)**_

_**Tyler: How am I going to tell Loren that I'm her half-brother through Trent our father that who abandon us both. I did a lot of bad things to them both by me and that bitch of a woman who could not be name. I feel soooo bad. How can I be so dumb to do follow and do anything for that bitch? I didn't even know that Loren was my stepsister after the fact wat me and that bitch did to the both of them. I hated myself for that and regret doing ever since. Thank God that bitch is in jail. Now I got my acting life back together and now I'm making a lot of money taking movie parts. I stop acting like an ass and jerk to everybody and start being nice in stand of being the old me. I'm a new person now. I need to get a girlfriend who loves the new me in stand of the old me. So I'm going to try to tell her wen she wit Eddie. I'll just do that then I have to be brave. I know Eddie ain't gonna like it and wanna fight and argue too wit me. Tyler don't be punk bitch nigga. I have to tell her the truth I can't just keep it in. It wouldn't be right. I wanted to tell her for 2 years now I was afraid earlier back then. So I have to suck it up an do it. Gotta act fast though.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

___**~At the MK Club/Max's House~**_

_**Nora: Good morning Max last nite was so amazing**_

_**Max: Good morning Nora well thank you. I hope Eddie and Loren romantic dinner went smoothly wen Eddie had propose to Loren and give her the necklace wit his name on it. I can't wait to move in wit you and you know how we going have to tell Loren and Eddie you know right**_

_**Nora: I know we have to tell them. Me too hoped that it went smoothly cuz I know that Eddie loves Loren soooo much**_

_**Max: I know right. I love Loren as a daughter. They are good wit each other. She reminds me of Katy they are much alike**_

_**Nora: I know their love for one another is very strong. Oh do you want me to make you breakfast or something. I think this day is going to be long good exciting day.**_

_**Max: Sure I would love some breakfast and coffee please thanks love. Why you say cuz Loren is going to tell you the biggest news eva (smiling)**_

_**Nora: Yea duh. Breakfast would be ready in 10 mins and the coffee would be done in 5 mins love**_

_**Max: I can't wait. Ok**_

_**~Meanwhile … At Mel's and Ian's House~**_

_**Mel: Good Morning babe (still smiling)**_

_**Ian: Good Morning to you too Love. Want something for breakfast (kissed Mel on the lips)**_

_**Mel had a crazy look on her face after she had got off the phone wit Loren.**_

_**Mel: I just got off the phone wit Loren. It was an exciting conversation after she ask me to be the maid of honor and wants me to video tape the wedding day yay, then she told me that Eddie wants you to be his bestman and wants you to photograph the pictures for the wedding too. Than Loren was …. While we were talking on the phone it seems that she was distracted by a certain someone that is her fiancé Eddie Duran**_

_**Ian: Oh Wow I'm going to Eddie's bestman at the wedding. How so she seemed so distracted by her fiancé Eddie? I'm so happy for you Love for being Loren's Maid of Honor and be able to video tape the wedding too. That I'm happy that I'm going to Eddie's Bestman and be able to photographs the wedding too yay for the both of us. (Interesting, curious, and happy then smiled)**_

_**Mel: Well it seems that Eddie was doing something to Loren to have her moaning like that all through the phone she thinks I didn't know I heard her but I did hear her. **_

_**Ian: Way to go Eddie he knows he loves him some Loren. Can we stop talking about them for a minute? Let's talk about us cuz I really love you and we have so much in common. **_

_**Mel: I know right and yay wat you getting at wit this?**_

_**Ian: Well **_

_**Mel: Spit it out Ian**_

_**All of sudden Ian got off the bed an walked to Mel's side of the bed an took Mel's left hand got done on one knee and pulled out this black box out of his jean pocket.**_

_**Mel: Oh My God is this really happening (Smiling and shocked)**_

_**Ian: Melissa Ann Sanders I Love you ever since I met you wen Eddie introduce us together. I knew that I couldn't get you out of head. Your very stylish, always gets wat she wants in life and many other things that I love about you. We got a lot of things in common. I promise to never break your heart ever in my life. I would become a one women man just for you. Your my one and only person for me. So Melissa Ann Sanders will you do the honor of being my wife? **_

_**Mel sat there was totally speechless and teary eyed. Mel knows in her heart that she loves Ian wit all her heart.**_

_**Mel: Yes Ian I will marry you now and forever in my whole life. (Smiled)**_

_**Ian got up an picked up Mel and spins her around and kissed her sooo romantically. Mel was soooooooo happy and excited that she had to call Loren again cuz she wants her to be the first one to know the big news and cuz Loren is her Bestfriend 4eva=4life like sissys. Ian didn't want her to call Loren just yet cuz he just wants to enjoy this very important moment. So Mel and Ian begins making out and led one thing to another they made love until it was almost noon.**_

___**~At Eddie's and Loren's Penthouse~**_

_**Eddie had woken up to seeing Loren asleep admiring her. While Eddie beganed caressing his soon to be Mrs. Duran arm. Loren than woke up to Eddie caressing her arm and smiling at her so she decides to nipple on his ear while lying on the bed. All of sudden Loren had felt like she was going to be sick so she hop over Eddie an ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her an started throwing up and get nauseas real bad. Eddie than ran after her an knocked on the door to see if his future Mrs. Duran was feeling alright.**_

_**Eddie: Are you feeling alright babe**_

_**Loren: Yea I'm good I just feel sick and nauseas real bad (still throwing up in between my words)**_

_**Loren just realizes that she missed her period for about I think 2 or 3 weeks. She thinks she might maybe be pregnant. After her finishing up she flushes the toiled. So she washed her hands and brushed her teeth then opened the bathroom door an walks pass Eddie an sat on the bed.**_

_**Eddie: (sat closer to Loren and worried) are you ok babe**_

_**Loren: I don't know how to say this ….. I think I might be pregnant. Eddie are you okay?**_

_**Eddie: (speechless and might be happy about this) Now you think that you are wat now?**_

_**Loren: I think that I might maybe pregnant? Cuz I was missing my period for about 2 or 3 weeks**_

_**Eddie: I think we need to go get a pregnancy test okay**_

_**Loren: Yeah! Ok!**_

…_**.. 5 mins later…**_

_**Eddie and Loren got hurried home. So rushed to the bedroom to the bathroom an went to pee on the stick and now waiting on the results for another 5 mins. So 5 mins past.**_

_**Loren: Wat does the stick say?**_

_**Eddie: I don't know I can't really tell. Wat does the box say cuz I think the stick has got 2 blue lines.**_

_**Loren: The box says if it got 1 pink line that means you're not pregnant but if it got 2 blue lines that mean you're pregnant.**_

_**Eddie: (both walked out the bathroom and picked her up and spins her around) I'm sooooo happy and I can't wait to start a family wit you and can't wait for you to be my wife but we could go to the doctor to make sure you are pregnant. I love you sooooo much. We could go before we met up Pops, Nora, Mel, Ian, Adriana, and Phil tonite to tell them very big to biggest best news eva. (Started Loren lips so passionately)**_

_** Being interrupted by a knock on the door…**_

_**Eddie and Loren had to put on some clothes to see who's at the door together. So Eddie put on a t-shirt and some jogging pants and Loren put on one of Eddie's shirts and his sweats. Eddie and Loren went down the stairs to open the door. Wen they opened the door Surprise Surprise it was …. Tyler Yorke**_

_**Eddie: Why are you are here? Wat do you want Tyler?**_

_**Loren: Yea Tyler Why are you here in the first place? **_

_**Tyler: I'm here to talk to Loren about something very important. May I come in?**_

_**Eddie: (was ready to push him but I had to stay calm for Loren) after wat you did to the both us. Why should we?**_

_**Tyler: I want to make things right between all of us.**_

_**Loren: (touched his shoulder) Eddie babe let's just hear wat he got to say. You may come in Tyler.**_

_**Eddie: Ok Mrs. Duran let's see wat Tyler has to say then. (Smiles at Loren)**_

_**Eddie and Loren let Tyler come in their apartment. Tyler went to go sit on the couch and Eddie sat down on the couch an Loren sat down on Eddie's lap. **_

_**Loren: So ok Tyler wat you wanna talk to me about? You say that it's very important. **_

_**Tyler: Loren Well my father is your father Trent McCall. I'm saying that I'm your step-brother.**_

_**Loren: (looked at Eddie and then back at Tyler) you say you're my wat now? (Shocked)**_

_**Eddie: Wat do you mean that you're Loren's brother?**_

_**Tyler: I'm sooo sorry for dropping this bomb on you. I just wanted to let you know and set things right between all of us. I'd do anything to start over again wit you both. I'm sooooo truly sorry for all the things I have done to you both. If you let me be your brother and be part of the family I would to everything in power to be the bestest big brother you both ever. So wat do you say?**_

_**Loren was feeling nausea's again and very overwhelmed that was happening in the afternoon wit her maybe pregnant and her having Tyler Yorke as her big stepbrother. So Loren tries to keep her nauseaness at bay so she can focus on the love, forgiveness and her whole family.**_

_**Loren: I don't usually do this type of thing all the time but I'm going to give a chance cuz some people do deserve a second chance. Now don't you go an fuck it up.**_

_**Tyler: I won't I promise. I'm going to be the bestest big brother eva. (Smiling)**_

_**Eddie: I forgive you but like Loren said don't fuck it up. Everybody is going to be shocked so I propose that Tyler come to our surprise meeting tonite wit Mel, Ian, Nora, Max, Adriana and Phil.**_

_**Loren: Alrighty then. Is that good for you to come where ever we meeting them at.**_

_**Tyler: Sure thing let give you my number so you can call me wen everything is going down (smiling)**_

_**Tyler wrote down his number on a piece of paper. Tyler got up an head for the door.**_

_**Loren: I'll see ya later then (smiles)**_

_**Tyler: Ok see ya (she gave me a hug and I left)**_

_**Tyler just left their penthouse. **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**~Some New Talent and her husband getting off the Plane~**_

_**Moriah: (at the airport getting my bags and talking to my husband) babe I can't wait to start my music career. I'm soooo excited. (Smiling)**_

_**Brandon: (grabbing my bags and talking back to my wife) me too. I'm sooo excited to be here in a new place where we can start a family and make a lot of money for wat we do. Hey babe .Have you heard about this Rockstar Eddie Duran and his girlfriend the Popstar Loren Tate. Have you ever heard their music before?**_

_**Moriah: babe I did. Their music is really good. I hope I get to meet them someday. In 2 days I have a meeting wit this lady name Kelly who said that she can help me wit my music career though but first let's get to our new home for rest of our lives.**_

_**Brandon: I know right. I hope so too. That's good you have meeting wit this Kelly lady and your right. Let's first get to our new home.**_

_**So Moriah and Brandon got their bags and headed out of the airport. They catch a cab to go to their new home that they would be living in for maybe the rest of their Lives. It took them about 15 to 20 mins to get to their new home. It was an apartment they didn't know that they were living in the same apartment as Eddie Duran and Loren Tate well soon their going to find out soon or later. They got out of the cab an got their bags. Wen Moriah and Brandon looked at the apartment building wit shocking faces. So they went in the apartment and got greeted by the man who know who who's live in the building.**_

_**Jeffery: Hello My name Jeffery I'm the keeper here in this building and you get to decide you will be on your approve list as well as I only one wit a key card and password to let you or anyone else up and down this building. Oh these are private elevators to whoeva lives here in this building.**_

_**Moriah & Brandon: Wow (smiling)**_

_**Jeffery: Yea it has its burkes doesn't it**_

_**Moriah & Brandon: Yea**_

_**Jeffery: Wat are you both are?**_

_**Moriah: We're married for about a year now and our names are Moriah and Brandon Launtner were level 15 in apartment 215**_

_**Jeffery: Let me check to make sure Mr. and Mrs. Launtner. Hold on for a few mins.**_

_**Moriah & Brandon: Okay take your time**_

…_**.. 2 or 5 mins past**_

_**Jeffery: Alright Mr. and Mrs. Lautner here is both of your keys to your apartment on Level 15 in room 215. (Passes them their keys and showed the way to their private Elevator and press the code in and key card)**_

_**Moriah and Brandon were so amazed at this that they have their own private elevator. So the elevator went to their level 15 and then went to their apartment door.**_

_**Brandon: (unlocks the door and opens it just let the door swing open) Wow this apartment is amazing and it much better than our old one.**_

_**They both walks in and shut the door behind them.**_

_**Moriah: Ok let's get started to unpack our things and then later we need to go grocery shopping so we can have food in the house and some homey things. (Smiling and happy)**_

_**Brandon: Let's do this (began putting are pictures on the table of me and my wife and some others too)**_

_**Moriah looked around the apartment and was just so happy and then.**_

_**Moriah: (yelling) Brandon check out our bedroom and we have a bathroom**_

_**Brandon: (yelling back) ok babe here I come**_

_**Brandon came into the bedroom was amaze by this too. They have a king size bed and they have a balcony too. So Moriah and Brandon put their clothes and everything else away.**_

_**Moriah: (Smiling) Ok husband let's go buy the car then we going grocery shopping and buying some homey things shopping too. So get to moving.**_

_**Brandon and Moriah headed out the door into the elevator and went down to get a cab to go to the car dealership and then going to the grocery shopping and buying homey things.**_

_** ~Back to Loren's and Eddie's Penthouse~**_

_**Now it was the time to go get in the shower to go to the doctor's office. So Eddie and Loren walked into their bedroom. I think Loren's got some hormones coming out right. So all of sudden she just started kissing all over Eddie's face and neck. Eddie didn't know wat has gotten into his future wife Mrs. Duran.**_

_**Eddie: I Love wat you're doing but wat has gotten into you all of sudden ?**_

_**Loren: Well, Mr. Duran (saying in my seductively voice) I just have this hurg and this sensation to just go wit it. (Smiling and still kissing down his neck)**_

_**Eddie: Oh so you want me to just go wit it huh Ok. I'll go along wit this but soon we have to get to the doctor's office and then call everybody to tell them the big surprise for sure (moaning)**_

_**Loren: Ok ok let's just keep going so I hope that you want to join me in the shower. I would really love that really cuz you are my future husband right (kissing)**_

_**Eddie: You're surely truly right I would love to join you in the shower. I love you sooo much in the whole wide world forever and Always. **_

_**Loren: I love you too sooo much in the whole wide world too Forever and Always. Let's go.**_

_**Eddie: Oh right I'd be honor **_

_**So Eddie and Loren began kissing again. Loren just ripped off his shirt and dropped his jogging pants down he go out of it and Eddie ripped off the Eddie shirt she had on and ripped the pants off while try not to break the kissing while being naked. They were walking backwards to their bathroom. They entered the bathroom closing it behind them so Eddie turned on the shower waiting for it to get warm or hot. They were still romantically kissing and kissing all the way. Loren began tongue kissing his lips then she rubs her hands all over Eddie's chest and then kissing his neck to his chest then to his sexy ass lips. Eddie and Loren still tongue kissing then he started kissing from her lips down to her boobs to her legs and then back up to tongue kissing her lips. Eddie instantly picks her up and she wrapped her sexy legs around his waist without breaking the tongue kissing. They headed into the shower closing the shower door behind him and then Eddie had pinned Loren's hands and back against the shower wall kissing her face, lips, neck, her belly and her boobs that made her tingle all through her body. She couldn't help it and control it.**_

_**Loren: (moaning) Oh Eddie I Love you so much**_

_**Eddie: I love you too so much (still kissing)**_

_**They loved each other sooooo much. They were getting married and maybe excepting a baby on the way. He entered her grinding her in a steady beat that slow then it was fast. Looking in each other eyes knowing that they were meant to be. Eddie decides to let go of Loren's hands while still grinding her in a steady fast pace an so he grabbed some sexy body wash from the side of the shower an put some on Loren and Loren put some on him washing each other while letting the water running down their bodies and still grinding on each other like rabbits. After they were done wit the sexy bodies wash. They let the water wash the soap off their bodies so Loren put her hands on Eddie's back and start digging her finger nails and were almost ripping in Eddie's skin which was turning him on even more. He knows he like the pain and he know there will be marks on his back and Eddie is so leaving Loren some hickeys on her neck.**_

_**Eddie: (moaning) Oh Loren**_

_**Loren: (screaming and moaning out his name) Oh Eddie Oh Eddie ohhhhhh Eddie**_

_**They came at the same time as I say they were finishing up wit reaching their climax so they were kissing. Letting the water run down on them so he let her down still kissing her wit out breaking it. So he turned off the water an decided to carry her out the bathroom into the bedroom wanting to start a round 3 but they had to stop cuz they had to go to the doctor's office to see if Loren is really pregnant. They did really did try to stop but they wanted a round 3 but they had things to do. So they stopped an got dressed. Eddie was the first one to get done dress so he went downstairs an sat on the couch an turned on the TV while he was waiting on Loren to finish getting dress.**_

_**Eddie: (yelling) we have to go to the doctor's office we don't won't to be late.**_

_**Loren: (yelling back) I'm coming down now**_

_**Loren walked down the stairs then Eddie turned to Loren's direction Eddie's jaw dropped and had drooled a little.**_

_**Eddie: WOW! you looking amazing as always (smiling and trying to control myself) you don't know wat you do me **_

_**Loren: You don't look bad yourself babe. You look so handsome and I'm sorry but we have to go do this first so we can come back (smiling) let's go**_

_**Eddie: ok babe**_

_**They walked out their penthouse together hand and hand closing the door after them. Got into the elevator then down to the lobby were they were greeted by the doorman Jeffery.**_

_**Jeffery: Good Afternoon and **_

_**Eddie: Hey Jeffery Good afternoon to you too and I told you to just call me Eddie**_

_**Loren: Hey Jeffery Good afternoon to you too and I told you too just call me Loren**_

_**Jeffery: Ok I'll work on that and have a great afternoon you 2**_

_**Both: Thanks Jeffery we will**_

_**They both walked out the building hand and hand and got caught by the paparazzi taking pictures of them. So Eddie had to rush to open the door for Loren and then close it. Eddie rushes himself to the other side open and then closes it. They didn't care about the paparazzi for right now cuz they had go to the doctor's office.**_

_**Eddie: I guest us Rockstars and Popstars still have to get use to them but they are sure are annoying**_

_**Loren: Yes we still do and yea they are annoying and thank you for opening the door for me. You're such a gentlemen**_

_**Eddie: You're welcome **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

___**~The Doctor's Office~**_

_**They drove off …. 20 mins later at the Doctor's office and went in**_

_**The Receptionist: Sign in please and fill out these forms (looked up and realize who I was talking to) Oh my god your Eddie Duran and Loren Tate. I Love you guys and your music. May I please have you guy's autographs**_

_**Both: Ok thanks and yes sure why not Wat's your name?**_

_**The Receptionist: My name is Kristen**_

_**Both: To Kristen live your life to the fullest from Eddie Duran and Loren Tate**_

_**The Receptionist: Thank you so much**_

_**Both: No Problem**_

_**They then signed in and went to go sit down to fill out the papers**_

…_**. 5 mins later they finish the papers and turned the papers in. Now waiting for them to be called and then waited for another 10 mins and now being called**_

_**Doctor: Loren Tate**_

_**Loren: (stand up) I'm Loren Tate**_

_**Doctor: Hi I'm Doctor Ms. Montgomery I'm an OBGYN Doctor. Come in.**_

_**Loren & Eddie: Nice to meet you Doctor Montgomery. Alright**_

_**Dr. Montgomery: I just can't believe that I have a Rockstar and a Popstar in my clinic today. (Seemed excited) Ok shall we head to an exam room Loren? Soon to be Dad are you coming?**_

_**Eddie: It's up to the if she wants me in there**_

_**Loren: Eddie of course I want you wit me (nervous)**_

_**Dr. Montgomery: Very Well let's go**_

_** directed Eddie and Loren to the examining room. Eddie and Loren went in the room. Loren sits on the table bed and Eddie sits in a chair next to Loren while grabs a gown and socks for Loren to change into. She then goes into the restroom to change into the gown and socks. decides to talk to a nervous Eddie to ask him some questions while they were waiting for Loren to change.**_

_** : So … How long you and been dating?**_

_**Eddie: We have been dating for over 3 years and 3 months and 1week and now Loren is my fiancé. I'd propose to her last night. It's almost her Birthday too.**_

_** : Congratulations for you Eddie and Loren**_

_**Eddie: Thanks … How long have you been OBGYN Doctor? (Laughs)**_

_** : I've been doing this way before you were even born. Don't worry I'm very good at wat I do. Trust me.**_

_**Eddie was definitely nervous he couldn't wait to find out if he was really gonna be a dad. All Eddie could do was just stare at the Dr. was doing getting everything ready. Just as the Dr. finishing up preparing everything. Loren then came out wearing the gown and socks. She went to sit back on the table bed and hold her fiancé hand during this whole thing.**_

_** : Okay Loren Shall we do this? (Loren nods) Okay then lay back please.**_

_**The had puts a blue blanket on Loren's legs to cover her below the belly button and picks up the gown to show her stomach. Eddie is still holding her hand letting her know that everything is going to be ok and were doing this together no matter wat, since they love each other soooo much. So started using the ultrasound machine.**_

_** : Loren wen was the last time you had your period?**_

_**Loren: Um I think it was about last month ago. I really felt sick and nauseas this morning**_

_**The nods her head as she looks at the monitor while Eddie was holding Loren's hand still she looks at Eddie who looks like he was going to pass out soon. Loren felt like she was about to puke again. She was seeing the Dr. putting the blue gel on her stomach with an ultrasound machine.**_

_**Loren thinking: If I am pregnant I'm going to be happy and the luckiest girl in the whole wide world cuz I'm marrying the love of my life and I might becoming a mom and Eddie is might becoming a dad. It's a dream come true (excited, smiling, and very happy)**_

_**Eddie thinking: If my fiancée Mrs. Loren Duran is pregnant. I'll be sooooo happy and the luckiest guy in the whole wide world cuz I'm marrying the woman of my dreams and the love of my life. I'm might becoming a dad and Loren might becoming a mom. I just really wish my mom was here wit me she would had been soooo proud of me. (Smiling, excited and happy)**_

_**Eddie and Loren were waiting for the Dr. to say something … Anything! They both see the Dr. Turn a knob up and they both hear this heartbeat. The says…**_

_** : Congratulations Loren you're indeed pregnant**_

_**Loren&Eddie: OMG…. Really**_

_** : You're both going to be parents**_

_**Loren: Are you really sure?**_

_** : (Laughs) yes I'm very sure that you are indeed pregnant. It looks like your about 2 weeks almost to a month now.**_

_**Loren: (crying for joy) I'm goin to be mom. I'm so happy. I love you Eddie.**_

_**Eddie: (kissed Loren on the lips) I'm goin to be a dad. I'm so happy too and I love you too **_

_** : Well go ahead in get dressed. (Loren left to the restroom to get change) How you feeling **_

_**Eddie: I'm very excited and happy that can't be express in soooo many words right now **_

_** : I will give you some pamphlets for ya'll to read. It will explain everything. If you want me to be your regular doctor I will be more honored and happy to be. (Loren comes back out from the restroom from getting dressed)**_

_**Eddie: (asking Loren) would you like Dr. Montgomery to be your OBGYN Doctor?**_

_**Loren: Yea sure that would be lovely (smiling) can't wait to tell everybody the good and awesome news**_

_**Eddie: Then this is settled you are Loren's OBGYN Doctor.**_

_** : I'm soooo honored to be your OBGYN Doctor Loren Tate soon to be Duran. Call me to schedule your appointments Loren (smiles)**_

_**Loren: I surly will do. (Excited)**_

_**Loren handed Eddie some pamphlets. They were sooooo excited that Eddie picked Loren up and spinned her around for a little bit and then put her down. **_

_**Loren&Eddie: Bye sees you at the next appointment.**_

_** : Alright see you both at the next appointment **_

_**They both walked out the Montgomery Clinic hand and hand excited and sooooo happy about becoming parents to this lovely baby he or she may be. They walked to the parking lot then Eddie opened the door for Loren again and closes it. Then Eddie rushes to the other side and got in the car and drove off. They started calling everybody to meet them at the MK Club. On the way to MK Loren felt like she was goin to puck again.**_

_**Loren: Eddie can you please pull over?**_

_**Eddie: Why? What's wrong?**_

_**Loren: Cuz I'm about to puck I don't think you want me to puck in the car so advise you to pull over the car so I get it out **_

_**Eddie: Ok (worried)**_

_**Eddie pulls the car over letting Loren open the door and letting her puck on the side of the car so Eddie leans over to her side and hold her hair.**_

_**Loren: (got done pucking and now I need a mint) Thanks babe for pulling over and holding my hair. I love you sooo much and may I have some gum or a mint please.**_

_**Eddie: You're very welcome and I love you sooo much too and yes you may have some gum (handing her a piece of gum)**_

_**Loren: Thanks**_

_**So Eddie just went back to his driving to The MK Club. Eddie and Loren were calling Mel, Ian, Tyler, Nora, Max, Adriana and Phil having everybody on 3 way calls. It was crazy.**_

_**Eddie: We have some very important exciting news to tell you all so meet us at the MK Club so we share are news.**_

_**All of them: Ok we will be there and were on are way right now. We can't hear it. Bye**_

_**Eddie&Loren: Bye**_

_** (Hung up)**_

…_**. 15 mins later **_

_**Everybody has arrived at the MK Club. Now they were just waiting on Eddie and Loren to arrive. Then 5 mins later Loren and Eddie has arrived coming in hand and hand happier and excited as ever.**_

_**~At the MK Club~**_

_**Max: Wats this very important exciting news to tell us? Wat is it? (Sounding excited to hear it)**_

_**Eddie: Well were engage and….**_

_**Loren: I'm pregnant (Eddie then put his arm around my waist)**_

_**Everybody: Congratulations on the Engagement and the baby (smiling and excited for Eddie and Loren)**_

_**They all came and hugs Loren and Eddie.**_

_**Mel: Show us the ring Loren (smiling)**_

_**Loren: Ok (pulls my left hand up and shows them the ring)**_

_**Mel: I love it. It's soooo beautiful and gorgeous. I have say Eddie you did fabulous job.**_

_**Eddie: Well thank you Mel that means a lot to me.**_

_**Mel: You're Welcome**_

_**Max: That ring was meant to be yours and have Loren.**_

_**Loren: Thank you Max**_

_**Well Nora, Max, Mel and Ian wanted to talk to Loren and Eddie about something.**_

_**Nora&Max and Mel&Ian: May we talk to the both of you for a few mins?**_

_**Loren&Eddie: Sure you can (confused on why they wanted to talk to them about)**_

_**They were leaving Tyler wit Adriana and Phil to talk. Max, Nora, Mel and Ian walked Loren and Eddie to a booth on the other side of the club to talk to them privately.**_

_**Nora&Max: Why is Tyler here?**_

_**Loren: Well He's my step-brother by Trent. That means that Trent abandon another child and sacred them for life. **_

_**Nora, Max, Mel & Ian: (shocked) Oh really WOW just WOW.**_

_**Loren: I was sooo shocked too and Eddie was too. Me and Eddie just got the news earlier today before we had to go to the doctor's office. He just came to our penthouse and knocked on the door. Eddie was pissed at Tyler for coming and I told him that it was ok to let Tyler in to see wat he has to say and then he told me that he was my step-brother by Trent.**_

_**Max: I really don't like Tyler for wat he did to both of guys.**_

_**Loren: He apologizes for everything he had done to us. I believe in giving Tyler second chances. He's change and trying to set everything right and I told him I would give him a second chance and I told him excise my language to not fuck it up and if he does he's out of our lives for good.**_

_**Nora: Ok I would trust your judgment on this**_

_**Loren: (yelling) Tyler could you come over here please**_

_**Tyler was heading towards us**_

_**Tyler: Yes Lil'sissy (smiling)**_

_**Loren: Tell them that they can trust you and that you're sorry for everything that you did. That you'd change your ways and everything. Now you all you got to do is ask them can you please be part of the family?**_

_**Tyler: You can trust as I say that I've change a lot about myself. I'm sooo totally sorry for all the pain I caused. I promise to be the bestest big brother I can be. May I please be part of the family and I've promise not to let you guys down**_

_**Nora&Max, Mel&Ian, Eddie&Loren: Well you have to earn our trust until you proving that you are trust worthy and as we say don't fuck it up Tyler. We will be watching you.**_

_**Tyler: Ok I truly understand now and I promise that I won't fuck it up**_

_**Nora: (Speaking for everybody) Ok you're welcome and Welcome to the family but still…**_

_**Tyler: I know I know that you'll be watching me and that I've to earn all of ya'll trust. I really know now.**_

_**They then walked over to Tyler to give him hugs and handshakes. Then everybody joined back up wit Adriana, Sweet Pea and Phil telling them that Tyler is Loren's step-brother by Trent and now that everybody is caught up on everything.**_

_**Nora: (lightly grab Loren's hand to pull her away) Loren how many months are you pregnant? (Eddie and Max followed after Loren and me)**_

_**Loren: I'm about 2 weeks almost to a month now**_

_**Nora: (Smiling) Wow your 2 weeks almost to a month. I'm sooo happy for you Loren and Eddie soon to be son. Take care of my lovely daughter please**_

_**Max: I'm sooo proud of you son and I know that your mom would be very proud of you sooo much. You've found your soulmate and your Katy. Take care of my daughter in law.**_

_**Eddie: (talking to Nora&Max) I will definitely take very good care of Duran and are our baby always.**_

_**All of sudden, Loren caught something very shiny on Mel's left hand and she didn't care to share this very important news.**_

_**Loren: Wats that shiny thing on your left finger?**_

_**Mel: (yelling) Hey everybody May I have your attention please I have something to tell you all. Ian and I are engage too.**_

_**All: Oh my god for reals. Congratulations to you Mel&Ian on your engagement and to Eddie&Loren on your engagement and the baby yay. (Then everybody was talking among themselves making conversation wit each other)**_

_**Mel: Hey Lo We can have a double wedding and that would be absolutely fabulous. I can see it now.**_

_**Loren: Mel that's a very absolutely fabulous idea to do. So we don't have to pay a lot of money for 2 wedding that's going to be separate that would be just so stupid.**_

_**Mel: You're so right Lo that would be so stupid since our fiancé's are bestfriends we are going to have a double wedding (smiling) **_

_**Loren: Babe Mel and I wants to do a double wedding. Can we please do it? **_

_**Eddie: Yes Wateva you want you're the bride and so are you Mel. (Smiling)**_

_**Ian: You're right bestmate. Let them do it and plan it. **_

_**Mel: We will do it. Right Lo (smiling)**_

_**Loren: Yea Mel (smiling)**_

_**Nora: Oh Loren and Eddie**_

_**Eddie&Loren: Yes Wat is it?**_

_**Nora: Max and I have something to tell you (bringing Eddie and Loren to the side)**_

_**Eddie&Loren: Yea ok wats up mom and pops**_

_**Max: Nora and I are moving in together if that's ok wit you guys**_

_**Loren&Eddie: We are happy for the both of you pop and mom (smiling and very happy for their parents)**_

_**Nora: Thanks Loren and Eddie**_

_**Eddie&Loren: you're Welcome**_

_**They walked back to the family and friends talking about Wateva. **_

…_**. 15 mins Loren was feeling nauseas again and she need to go home and lay down**_

_**Eddie: (yelling) Everybody Loren and I are going to head home cuz Loren doesn't feel so well**_

_**Nora: Alright Eddie and Loren see you guys later love you both**_

_**Max: Ok son and Loren Duran see you guys later Love you **_

_**Loren &Eddie: Love you pops and mom**_

_**Mel: Alrighty Lo see you later and call you later so we can plan our double wedding. Oh don't forget I have to call our bestfriend Jasmine who been on tour for like foreva so she can be part of our wedding.**_

_**Loren: Oh yea we definitely don't won't to forget our bestfriend Jasmine. Ok call her an tell her all the good exciting news so we are goin bye Mel Love you**_

_**Mel: Love you 2 and you too Eddie and I will surely do that.**_

_**Ian: Alrighty Bye Eddie and Loren**_

_**Adriana: Bye Lo and Eddie see ya later **_

_**Phil: Bye Lo and Eddie see ya later Oh I should let you know that paparazzi is outside the front entrance all of sudden they came out of nowhere surrounding the front entrance waiting on you guys**_

_**Eddie: Oh great (annoyed)**_

_**Loren: It's going to be alright baby**_

_**Eddie Babe you're always right. You'll know wat to say to make me feel better about anything. So let's go say bye to your brother Tyler before we leave**_

_**Eddie and Loren were walking towards Tyler to say their goodbyes to him.**_

_**Loren: (padded Tyler on the shoulder) Hey big bro Eddie and I are heading out cuz I'm not feeling too well.**_

_**Eddie: Bye Tyler see ya later (shakes his hand)**_

_**Tyler: Goodbye Lil'Sissy and Eddie. An again congrats on the engagement and the baby. I'm going to be an uncle. Bye**_

_**Eddie and Loren left out the MK Club. Nora had something's to do at the club like moving some stuff of max's in the car. Ian and Mel left to go home. Phil, Adriana and Sweet Pea went home and went to sleep. Tyler went somewhere I guess the café to get some coffee or a shake.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Loren and Eddie left out the MK Club getting into the car ignoring the paparazzi.**_

_**Loren: Babe Do you want to tell the paparazzi are exciting new or do you wants to wait?**_

_**Eddie: Well I want to wait cuz we have to tell Jake first before we tell the paparazzi first that wouldn't be right**_

_**Loren: Ok we can tell Jake tomorrow. Oh I heard that maybe we have a new talented girl uses coming to the office I think tomorrow**_

_**Eddie: Yea sure Wateva you want (smiling then kiss Lo) oh really**_

_**Loren: Yea **_

_**They drove off to their home. In the meantime Moriah and Brandon got done wit everything wit the shopping so they went back into their apartment unpacking everything they bought.**_

_**Moriah: Yea babe wat do you want for dinner?**_

_**Brandon: How about we have steak tonite?**_

_**Moriah: yea that sounds good. I'll make that for dinner then.**_

_**It took them about 10 mins to finish the unpacking the grocery food and the homie stuff. Then Moriah started cooking the steaks wit string beams. While Moriah was in the kitchen cooking and Brandon was in the bedroom looking out on the balcony wondering why the paparazzi is in front entrance of the building but ignored it and went inside an laid on the bed waiting for the dinner to be done. **_

…_**20 mins later**_

_**Moriah: (yelling) Brandon Honey Food is ready'**_

_**Brandon: (yelling back) Ok honey here I come**_

_**Moriah: ok**_

_**Brandon left the bedroom into the kitchen to see the beautiful dinner that his lovely wife made for the both of them.**_

_**Brandon: Honey did you know that their paparazzi in front of our building**_

_**Moriah: Naw I didn't know that it must be cuz somebody famous most be living in this building cuz it explains the paparazzi are here in the first place**_

_**Brandon: babe you might be right I wonder who it is. Oh I might have a job to do next week hun (pull the chair out for his wife)**_

_**Moriah: Thank you honey and I too wonder who it is. That's great hun. Let's ding in **_

_**Brandon: This food looks delicious Wifey (sits in the chair by his Wifey)**_

_**Moriah: Thanks (gave him a kiss on the lips and ate her food and so did he)**_

_**Moriah and Brandon got down wit their dinner in 5 to 10 mins flat cuz they were very hungry. After they were done Moriah put their plates in the sink and washes the dishes. It didn't take Moriah that long to do the dishes. Brandon was just admiring his wife while she was washing the dishes. Moriah and Brandon head into the living room to watch a little bit of TV. While they were watching TV Moriah got some lyrics in her head decides to write it down. This song can be for her to sing to Jake and Kelly at the meeting tomorrow maybe Jake or Kelly can manage me maybe. It took Moriah 5 mins to write the song down. It was late so Brandon turned off the TV and picked up his wife an ran to the bedroom and made love all nite until the morning. Slept all day the next day cuz they were really tired from all the unpacking there things.**_

_**Ian and Mel were at home. Mel decides to give a call to jasmine real quick before Ian gets in the mood. Ian went into the kitchen to get a drink.**_

_**Mel dialing Jasmine's number**_

_**Phone ringing**_

_**(Ring, Ring)**_

_**Jasmine answers**_

_**Jasmine: Hey Girl long time no see. How's you and Loren been doing? The last time I heard that Loren and Eddie are the hottest celebrity couple and I hear that you are dating Eddie's bestfriend Ian**_

_**Mel: I know right a lot has changed since Lo and I seen you. An I have some very exciting new to share wit you. Oh yea everything is true about Lo and I. Do you want to hear the news or not**_

_**Jasmine: Wats this very exciting news do you have. I tell from your voice that it's really very juicy spill it out already (now getting very excited)**_

_**Mel: (Smiling) First off is that Loren and Eddie are engaged and excepting a baby on the way and that Ian and I are engaged too**_

_**Jasmine: Wow that is very exciting news. I'm sooo happy for Loren and Eddie and for you and Ian too. (Happy and smiling)**_

_**Mel: Thank you soooo much. So wen is you coming to L.A. cuz we really need you here wit us.**_

_**Jasmine: You're Welcome wen do you want me there cuz I been finished my touring and I'm free as bird for now.**_

_**Mel: How about you come ASAP so you, Lo, Me, and Ad can go out an hangout like shopping and many other things.**_

_**Jasmine: Okay I'll be there as soon as possible (excited) I can't wait to see you and Loren**_

_**Mel: Fabulous cuz Loren and I can't wait. I'm sooo excited about this.**_

_**Jasmine: I'm soooo excited too and again congrats for you and Ian on your engagement and Eddie and Loren on their engagement and the baby**_

_**Mel: Thanks and Ok Jasmine I'll talk to you later and see you very soon bye Love you**_

_**Jasmine: Bye Mel talk you later and definitely see you very soon u and Loren and Love you too (very excited to go see Loren and Mel)**_

_** (Both hung up)**_

_**Mel: (yelling) Ian Baby Where are you?**_

_**Ian: (yelling back) I'm in the kitchen I'm coming Love**_

_**Ian came out of the kitchen into the bedroom talking about just wat happened moments ago.**_

_**Mel: I knew one day that Loren and Eddie would get married and have cute kids but I was totally shocked about that Tyler is Loren's step-brother by Loren's dad Trent**_

_**Ian: I knew that too that Eddie and Loren would get married and have kids too and I was really totally shocked too that Tyler was Loren's step-brother**_

_**Mel: Oh I just got off the phone wit Loren and I bestfriend Jasmine who we met at the festival and then me and Loren became bestfriends wit her right after and she been on tour for like foreva now she already finish her touring and now that she free as a bird and she coming to L.A. as soon as possible. I just can't wait I'm so excited.**_

_**Ian: That's good Love I know that you and Loren haven't seen her in foreva. (Starting to kiss Mel)**_

_**Mel: I'm hungry I'ma go make us something to eat (smiling)**_

_**Ian: Like wat my Love (smiling back)**_

_**Mel: How about I'll make some burgers and fries babe (kissed Ian and head off to the kitchen)**_

_**Ian: That would be great Love (smiling and to walk into the kitchen to watch Mel cook)**_

_**They both were in the kitchen doing well Mel was starting to cooking the burgers and fries and Ian was just watching her cook and went into the frig an got some drinks for the both of them and now talking about Wateva is on their mind.**_

…_**20 mins later Mel was done cooking the burgers and fries. Mel grabbed the food and Ian got the drinks an then headed to the couch and turn on the TV and watch Wateva was on TV.**_

_**Ian: Hey Love this burger and fries are good and delicious and unbelievable babe**_

_**Mel: Thanks babe. I got some of my cooking skills from Lo.**_

_**Ian: Well ok Love. I love you sooo much Mel. (Kissed Mel)**_

_**Mel: I Love you sooo much too Ian. (Kissed Ian back passionately)**_

…_**.. 5 mins later they were done eating their burgers and fries. Mel and Ian headed back to kitchen to put the dishes in the sink and then…**_

_**Ian: Let's head to bed Love (winked at Mel)**_

_**Mel: Ok babe let's head to bed then since I'm engaged to a hott British man wit a very sexy accent. I very much Love's it so much. (Kissed Ian)**_

_**They both headed to the bedroom still kissing without breaking it. They enter the bedroom Mel broke the kiss and gently push Ian on the bed and she got on top of him started kissing again so passionately and then took each other clothes off and made love to each other all nite.**_

_**~Eddie's and Loren's arrived at their Penthouse~ **_

_**Eddie and Loren arrived at their home. Eddie then opened the door for Loren grabbed her hand to help her out and then he closed the door. Eddie all of sudden pick up Loren bridal style.**_

_**Loren: Put me down babe (nervous that he would drop me)**_

_**Eddie: Nope I won't drop you and I just really wanted to pick you up babe (smiling)**_

_**Loren: Fine then you can carry me. (Whispers in his ear) I have a surprise for you Duran. (Smiling while teasing him)**_

_**Eddie: (Whispering back in her ear) I can't wait for my surprise then**_

_**Eddie still having Loren in his arm bridal style walked into the lobby greeted by Jeffery**_

_**Jeffery: Good Evening Eddie and Loren**_

_**Eddie: Good Evening Jeffery I wanted to know that Loren and I are engaged and having a baby**_

_**Loren: Good Evening Jeffery Yea we are check it out this ring ain't beautiful**_

_**Jeffery: Congratulations to you Eddie and Loren on the engagement and the baby. Yes that ring is so beautiful on your finger**_

_**Loren&Eddie: Thank you sooo much Jeffery**_

_**Jeffery: You're welcome (smiling) and Goodnite Eddie and Loren**_

_**Eddie still carrying Loren in his arms walks very quickly to the elevator an walked in. They both started kissing on the elevator until it got to their floor that lived in. The Elevator stops on their floor an got off. He was still carrying Loren walks out the elevator an open the door to their penthouse and continuing kissing each other passionately. (Closed the door behind him)**_

_**Eddie: Where's my surprise Mrs. Duran (smiling and excited and let her down)**_

_**Loren: Well it's upstairs in the room wait right here (smiles and winks at him) I had this surprise up there for awhile an now I wanted to show it to you before I get huge. **_

_**Eddie: (walked Loren to the couch and sat next to her) Babe I Love you Wateva size you are (kissed her passionately)**_

_**They been tongue kissing passionately for like 20 mins then pulled apart to catch breath then Loren went upstairs to get Eddie's surprise. Loren then hurried to find the sexy lingerie that Mel made for her. It was light blue her favorite color. Eddie was sitting on the couch on his computer answering most of his fans on his twitter while waiting for Loren to come downstairs wit her surprise for him. Loren came down the stairs wit her hott and sexy light blue lingerie.**_

_**Loren: Hey I'm out babe (leaning against the wall)**_

_**Eddie turned his from the computer turned his head and was stunned so he shut his computer down**_

_**Loren: Wat do you think about it babe? (Still leaning against the wall)**_

_**Eddie just sat there couch stunned looking at his sexy fiancé looking so damn sexy**_

_**Eddie: (still stunned wit no words coming my mouth)**_

_**Loren: (LOL)**_

_**Eddie: (starting speaking) you are the most very hott and sexy fiancé and having my baby. I loves it (smiling)**_

_**Loren: Ah is that right huh (smiling back)**_

_**Eddie: Yea that's totally right it is **_

_**Loren: Prove it if you think it's sexy **_

_**Eddie: Oh ok me will (smiling at her)**_

_**So Eddie ran to Loren in like in 3 seconds flat and the 1 thing she knew she was off the floor. Having Eddie picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He slowly dropped her on the bed wit Eddie on top of her tongue kissing her passionately and he was out of breath**_

_**Loren: You proved it . So wat you want to do now (smiling then l licks his neck and kisses it while teasing him)**_

_**Eddie: (moan a little) I want us to stay here and have sex wit you all nite until we both get tired (smiling wit a grid) no sleeping tonite**_

_**Loren: You really do huh (kissed him)**_

_**Eddie: Yes I do! Can we (looking at her)**_

_**Loren: Why do you? (Looking at back him)**_

_**Eddie: Cuz you are so are screaming hott and sexy all over your body and I want to be wit my fiancé all nite. I mean in a very sexy and hott way.**_

_**Loren: Ok. theirs one thing I would like to request to you**_

_**Eddie: (Smiling) wat would that be?**_

_**Loren: I get to pull off all of you clothes off and so do really mean literally rip them off (excited and happy and kissing him)**_

_**Eddie: Ok fine then that works for me (still kissing)**_

_**Loren: That's good you don't have any choices anyway (still kissing)**_

_**So they continue wit kissing and kissing and kept on kissing until Loren indeed started ripping off Eddie's shirt in half and he slowly takes off Loren's sexy light blue lingerie**_

_**Loren: Babe wat's taking you so long to it off?**_

_**Eddie: Well ummm let's see you are sooooo fucking hott in this sexy lingerie and I mean if I rip it off then I won't be able to see it anymore so I will love you even more if you keep it on longer this outfit. Wen you step in our house you are putting on this sexy lingerie on every nite.**_

_**Loren: Who made that rule up? And you know that I can get more lingerie you know that right?**_

_**Eddie: Me the lovely handsome and sexy Mrs. Duran and I know that you can get more but I very much love this one though but I guess you can switch it up a bit**_

_**Loren: So we see about that and yea of course I'm switch it up for you. I love wen you call me that (in-between kisses)**_

_**Eddie: Ha Mrs. Duran say so cuz you know I'm getting you so fast that you won't even know it. **_

_**Loren: You're sure about that (smiling)**_

_**Eddie: Oh yea that's right I am . I soooo Love the way wen you call me (back to in-between kissing)**_

_**Loren: Good Now Let's gets back to wat we were doing**_

_**Eddie: I totally agree wit you then Let's**_

_**Loren takes off his pants and he takes off her hott and sexy light blue lingerie top and then she rips off his boxers and he takes off her sexy and hott panties. She felt incredible about ripping off Eddie's clothes. Loren rolled on top of him while still kissing each other passionately. **_

_**Eddie: Loren I Love you**_

_**Loren: I Love you too Eddie (still on top of Eddie)**_

_**Loren slides her hands down his rock-hard abs. She start kissing his rock-hard abs like it was like nothing. Then she went back up to his neck, ear and his sexy ass lips and start messing wit his hair. Eddie rolled her over on top of her then slides his dick inside of her and then moved up and down at a steady beat they got into it. Loren then put her hands on Eddie's back and have her finger nail dig in probably almost ripping into his skin which was turning him on even more while she doing that he grinding on her real fast now. Lore had tried to keep her moaning in but she just couldn't she moaned and yelling yet again in French say je te veux que vous l'interieur de moi … tu bei homme! Vous vous sentez bien vous oui! Oui! N'arrete pas! N'arrete pas! J'amour ca plus vite plus vite fort plus fort J'amour plus vite plus vite J'arrive J'arrive N'arrete pas! N'arrete. They both came together. This was most intense heated sex they ever have. I guest Loren sex drive was all over the place turned all the way up. It's like Loren couldn't control herself since she was pregnant.**_

_**Loren: Oh Eddie**_

_**Eddie: You are so beautiful you know that right**_

_**Loren: I surely do and that was….**_

_**Eddie: So unbelievable and intense that was soooo hot and heavy (kissed Loren on the lips while I was still on top of her)**_

_**They just wanted to take a little break for awhile. Eddie slides to side of Loren and Loren then lays her head on his chest for awhile. 10 mins later**_

_**Loren: (smiling up at Eddie)**_

_**Eddie: Why are you smiling up at me like that? (Smiling back)**_

_**Loren: Are you ready for round 2 ?**_

_**Eddie: Hell Yeah! I'm ready (smiling and then started kissing)**_

_**Eddie and Loren were still kissing wit one another unbelievably wit passion. He looked at his hott and sexy pregnant fiancé body an got up to put on some slow music like Rihanna song Skin. He ran back to Loren on the bed and got on top of her. Wen Eddie and Loren got into the music Loren had her hands again on Eddie's sexy ass back and having her finger nails down on his skin mostly ripping into it moaning in French saying N'arrete pas! Plus vite N'arrete pas! Plus vite which was really turning him on so even more now**_

_**Loren: Oh Eddie (moaning)**_

_**Eddie: Oh Loren (moaning back)**_

_**They came together again an then Eddie was still on top of her rested his head on his sexy ass pregnant fiancé boobs. They instantly fell asleep until the morning. Having them be covered wit their baby blue satin sheets which was very comfortable.**_

_**Eddie had waked up first still having his head on his pregnant fiancé then rubbing her belly. He realizing that he is the luckiest man in the whole wide world cuz he had the beautiful, smart, talented, and sexy fiancé who I Loved the most of in my life and having my baby on the way. He's going to be a daddy. We have to go tell Jake today then Loren wakes up craving some food. Loren and I slept until the afternoon. When you're pregnant you need alots I mean alots of rest.**_

_**Loren: Wat time is it? Babe (rubbing her eyes and then stretched out her arms)**_

_**Eddie: It's about 1 something in the afternoon babe**_

_**Loren: Babe can you go get me some food I'm craving for some pastrami sandwiches wit onion rings and a passion fruit ice tea.**_

_**Loren and Eddie got up from the bed and walked downstairs. Loren went into the kitchen to go get some apple juice and Eddie went to go sit on the couch waiting for Loren to come back from the kitchen. Then Loren came back from the kitchen drinking on some apple about to sit on Eddie's lap and that's wat she did.**_

_** ~Nora's and Max's House~**_

_**Max started already moving his stuff in since yesterday after they talked wit Loren and**____**Eddie**_

_**Nora: Good Morning Max want some coffee (smiling and happy)**_

_**Max: Good Morning to you too Nora and yes I would love some coffee thank you so much**_

_**Nora: You're welcome I think we're having to do box and unpack everything cuz the living room is just full of boxes. We got to clean up the living room. (Smiling)**_

_**Max: Ok well that's good so everything can go back to where it was. Then let's get this going so we can have this living room looking back perfect but I will add a little touch to the living room**_

_**It took Nora and Max all Morning to the Afternoon to unpack the boxes and get everything clean. Wen they were done Nora started on lunch for the 2 of them.**_

_** ~Mel's and Ian's House~**_

_**After they were done making love they fell asleep then slept until the afternoon and them sleeping in bed. Then Mel and Ian woke up started talking and watching movies. Mel decided to call up Lo to see if she and Eddie wants to hangout and Ian and her can come over.**_

_**Calling Loren (Ring, Ring)**_

_**Loren Picks up**_

_**Mel: Hey Lo wat you doing**_

_**Loren: Just drinking some apple juice while sitting on Eddie's lap and soon about to get take out wit Eddie Why?**_

_**Mel: Good apple juice is really good for the baby and I want just wondering can me and Ian come over**_

_**Loren: Well I have to ask Eddie. (Asking Eddie) Babe can Mel and Ian come over if that's ok wit you.**_

_**Eddie: I would love for Mel and Ian to come over to hangout if you want to if feel up to it (smiling)**_

_**Loren: Yea Mel. I would love for you and Ian to come over**_

_**Mel: That's great we will be over there in 30 mins Love you Lo bye**_

_**Loren: Okay Love you too Mel bye**_

_** (Both hang up)**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**~Back at Eddie's and Loren's Penthouse~**_

_**Eddie: I like it. Staying in is the best way to spend the day wit your pregnant fiancé who is by the way is sexy as hell.**_

_**Loren: Well Thank you soooo much Babe. You know you always be the one to make me feel better. (Putting her head into his chest)**_

_**Eddie: It's my husband duty to make my wife feel better and wat movie do you want to watch?**_

_**Loren: The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 my favoritest Movie ever. I'm team Edward all the way but he doesn't have nothing on you babe. We got it right.**_

_**Eddie: Got it. Yeah we got it. That's right he got nothing on me I'm way better looking. Anything else while I'm out babe?**_

_**Loren: Oh I would love an Oreo Pizookie? I Love Oreos.**_

_**Eddie: your wish is my command. You coming wit me or you're good to stay home alone?**_

_**Loren: I'll be good by myself watching the Fullhouse Marathon will keep me company.**_

_**Eddie: Are you really sure. Would you pretty please come wit me? Please?**_

_**Loren: Oh alright babe Can I go upstairs and change real quick first though? (Slowly getting off his lap and now standing up)**_

_**Eddie: Yeah babes I mean go for it.**_

_**Loren ran up the stairs carefully to their bedroom an had slipped into one of Eddie's sweat pants that has writing on then say Love and his shirt and put on her light blue sandals. Loren then pulls her hair up in a messy bun and then she had just hurried down the stairs wit Eddie at the front do.**_

_**Eddie: WOW! That was pretty fast and damn you are still looking gorgeous, especially in that old shirt of mine and in my sweats damn sexy. (Kissed her on the lips) ready to go Mrs. Duran?**_

_**Loren: Yeah I'm ready let's go and word to the wise baby I am eating for 2 now sexy**_

…_**. 10 mins later**_

_**Loren and Eddie just came back wit their food and the dessert from BJ's Restaurant. Came in and closes the door behind them. Then there was knock on door.**_

_**(Knock, Knock, Knock)**_

_**While Loren sat down on the couch Eddie went to go get the door. He opens it theirs Mel and Ian wit their own food in their hands. They came just in time.**_

_**Eddie: Hey Mel and Ian**_

_**Ian: Hey best mate**_

_**Mel: Hey Rockstar**_

_**Eddie: Come in**_

_**Ian and Mel came in and saw that Loren was sitting down on couch attacking her pastrami sandwich and mozzarella sticks obviously she way more hunger then she realized since all the sex her and Eddie had did all last nite and her cravings. No wonder she was soooo hungry.**_

_**Mel: Hey Lo (she stopped eating for a bit and got up to hug me)**_

_**Ian: Hey Love (she hugs me)**_

_**Mel: Damn Lo you must have been real hungry the way I saw you eating that pastrami sandwich and those onion rings.**_

_**Loren: Yeah I was. Uh remember I am eating for 2 duh.**_

_**Mel: Oh yea that's right. I'm so happy for you.**_

_**Eddie: Mel and Ian sit down you're just in time. We were about to watch Loren's favorite Movie and eat. I see you bring your own food pizza**_

_**Mel and Ian sat down on the floor wit their food by the couch while Eddie puts in the movie.**_

_**Ian: Wat Lo's favorite movie?**_

_**Mel: Let me guess The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 and your Team Edward**_

_**Loren: Hell yeah! I'm Team Edward all the way baby**_

_**Mel: I knew it I'm Team Jacob wit those hot abs**_

_**Ian: ya that's enough babe**_

_**Eddie: Ok let's just watch the movie**_

_**After Eddie puts in Lo's favorite Movie in an sat down next to Loren so he can eat his food and cuddle up next to his pregnant fiancé. Loren was still eating her pastrami sandwich and her mozzarella sticks then eating some of Eddie's fries. She drank half of her passion fruit ice tea and ate half of her Oreo Pizookie too while enjoying The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 wit her sexy ass handsome fiancé and their 2 bestfriends. During half of the movie the Loren and Mel fell asleep so Eddie and Ian was still up during the movie so Eddie picked up Loren an carried her to their bedroom and Eddie let Ian and Mel stay in guest room so Ian carried Mel into the guest room and cuddle wit her until he fell asleep just like Eddie was goin to do.**_

_**~The Next Morning… Going to Jake's Office~**_

_**Moriah woke up first to make some coffee for her and husband Brandon. Then Brandon woke up came down the stairs to see his wife making coffee for him.**_

_**Moriah: Good Morning husband (gave him a kiss on the lips)**_

_**Brandon: Good Morning Honey (smiling) somebody is goin to have a busy morning**_

_**Moriah: I think I am and I'm sooo excited about today. I'ma goes take a shower and get dress so I won't be late for my meeting**_

_**Brandon: Okay honey **_

_**Moriah: I'll see you wen I get done showering and dressed then**_

_**Moriah ran up the stairs into the shower. She showered for about 15 mins and then got out and got dressed wearing a black dress wit red and black leggings, black 2 or 3 inch boots and a red and black hat wearing her hair done straight wit a little flip on the ends and put on just a necklace wit a music note and a bracelet that matches the necklace and put lipgloss on and a little make-up on too. After she was done she came down the stairs grabbed her book of lyrics and purse and went to her husband Brandon who still in the kitchen reading the news on the computer. When he looked up his jaw dropped**_

_**Brandon: Honey you look gorgeous **_

_**Moriah: Thanks. Ok I need to head out now so I'ma call you later if it's good news okay bye love you Brandon**_

_**Brandon: Okay. Love you too Wifey and Good Luck (kissed Moriah and then she left)**_

_**Moriah left out kitchen grabbed the keys and out the door into the elevator and down into the lobby and out of the door into the car heading to Jake's office.**_

_**Ian and Mel woke up and left without saying a word goodbye. Then Eddie and Loren had to get up and out of the bed took a quick shower together, got dressed and ready for a super busy morning of back to back meetings wit Jake and the record label at Jake's Offices and want to hear the new talent that's coming in today. On the way they so they stopped at Sonic's at the drive thru. Loren ordered a some mixed up fruit and a side of some yogurt and some apple juice while Eddie ordered an egg and steaks wit some coffee. He wanted to stay clear of eating anything wit egg around Loren cuz the smell of egg in it, it will definitely triggers her nausea an so far her symptoms of the morning sickness is under controlled at least for now.**_

_**Moriah was the first to have arrived to meet wit Jake/Kelly to see if she can get signed. So she went in the building up the elevator an stopped off and headed to Jake's office. She got stopped by his assistant. **_

_**Jeff: Hi May I help you**_

_**Moriah: Yes you can I'm here to see Jake I'm his morning appointment**_

_**Jeff: Let look an see if you are? Wat's your name honey?**_

_**Moriah: My name is Moriah Lautner **_

_**Jeff: (checks to see) you are right. Right this way**_

_**Moriah: Thank Mister Jeff**_

_**Jeff knocks on the door**_

_**Jeff: Your morning appointment is here Jake**_

_**Moriah comes in and see she Jake sitting at his desk wit his junior manager.**_

_**Jake: thanks Jeff**_

_**Jeff: You welcome Jake**_

_**Jeff left to go back to his desk**_

_**Jake: Have a sit um**_

_**Moriah: I'm Moriah Lautner **_

_**Jake: It's nice to meet you and I see that you wanted me to hear your voice to see if I can get you signed**_

_**Moriah: Yes Jake**_

_**Jake: Well let's hear it**_

_**Moriah: Do you have a guitar or piano that I can use?**_

_**Jake: yes I do Kelly can you get the guitar for her please**_

_**Kelly: yes I will**_

_**2 mins later came wit the guitar**_

_**Moriah string the guitar wit her fingers an started singing**_

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far**_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**_

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours, I pray**_

_**To be only yours I know now…**_

_**I give you my destiny**_

_**I'm givin' you all of me**_

_**I want your symphony singing in all that I am**_

_**Soon here comes Loren and Eddie comes out of elevator and walks in front of Jeff's desk**_

_**Loren& Eddie: Hey Jeff wait shhhhh who's is that singing. Is it the new talent?**_

_**Jeff: yes it is**_

_**Loren& Eddie walk to door to put their eyes to hear the person that was singing.**_

_**Continue the song**_

_**At the top of my lungs**_

_**I givin' it back**_

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours, I pray**_

_**To be only yours, I pray**_

_**To be only yours I know now…**_

_**You're my only hope**_

_**OoooOoo**_

_**Mmmm**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Moriah finish her song and put the guitar on the side of her and looked at Jake. Jake was about to say then came in**_

_**Loren&Eddie: You have a beautiful and amazing voice**_

_**Jake: Wow you sure do have a beautiful and amazing voice I would like to sign you but I have already have a full plate how about you Kelly**_

_**Moriah: Thank you all very much**_

_**Kelly: Are you sure about this **_

_**Jake: Yea I'm sure you can handle it and been following me and be helping me out so I know that you can do it.**_

_**Kelly: Ok I'll become your manager and I'll help become a big star like Eddie and Loren here. (pointing to Eddie and Loren)**_


End file.
